Murdock defends Queen
by Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver does not have Laurel Lance as his lawyer when arrested by Quentin in season 1. No, instead Oliver gets a Murdock from Hell's Kitchen.


**Hey guys**

 **So, I've wanted to do an actual Daredevil and Arrow crossover for a while now. Which this Daredevil is the version from the Netflix Marvel-verse.**

 **As of right now, I plan for this only to be a one-shot.**

 **This takes place during the start of Arrow 1x05 and post Daredevil season 2, but no Defenders stuff.**

 **Don't own Arrow or anything related to Daredevil in the MCU**

* * *

Interrogation room in the SCPD building

Quentin is sitting across a table from Oliver who is handcuffed to a metal bar.

"I'll be asking you a few questions, standard stuff for the report. Have you been arrested before? That's ok, I know the answer to that one, plenty of times" Quentin said sarcastically.

"Like I said, this is a mistake" Oliver replied.

"Far as I can tell, the only mistake I made was not shooting you down at the docks when I had a chance." Quentin snarls.

"I am not who you think I am" Oliver said calmly.

"Oh, you're exactly who I think you are." Quentin replied with a scoff "You're a dangerous menace who doesn't care about who he hurts, except now you're doing it with bows and arrows instead of trust funds and yachts."

"Detective, you hate me. I get it. But that doesn't make me a vigilante" Oliver replied leaning back in his chair.

"No" Quentin agrees than presses on. "The security camera footage of you at the UNIDAC auction with a green hood does that pretty well."

"And as I said again, I ran into the stairwell once I heard the shooting" Oliver said "I saw a duffel bag that I thought maybe belonged to the shooter. I grabbed it, looked inside and saw a hood."

"And what- you took it home with you? Cause we can't find it. And what about harassing Adam Hunt? That just happened to take place right across the street from your little homecoming bash" Quentin replied.

"Those were coincidences" Oliver said.

"No. When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence." Quentin said.

Lance began to work on the forms again when a patrolman opened the door.

"Mr. Queen's lawyer is here" the man said.

"Tell him to wait outside, I'm busy" Quentin replied angrily.

"Do you even realize how I could have this entire case thrown out on simply that alone, Mr. Lance" Matthew Murdock said walking into the room.

Quentin just glares at the man who pretends to use his cane to find his way around to the other end of the table, facing the detective. The officer who came in quickly makes his way out, closing the door.

"Wait your that lawyer who defended that deranged nutjob Frank Castle last year?" Quentin asked in a forced polite tone.

"Yes, I am" Matthew replied.

"Shouldn't you be in New York? Why the hell are you helping him?" Quentin asked.

"That information is attorney-client privilege detective, although given your total lack of caring for any of the laws so far I don't expect you to understand it" Matthew replied smirking.

Quentin simply glares in response and keeps whatever he was going to say to himself.

"I'll put it simply, Mr. Lance your interrogation is over. Any evidence you have you can present at the hearing. Though I would not count on it going in your favor given how badly this entire case looks so far" Matthew said.

"Fine" Quentin said than gets up and leaves with angrily slamming the door behind him.

"Thanks for coming" Oliver said glancing up at the man.

"Well can't exactly let Starling City's vigilante get arrested" Matthew said then his hearing picks up "Wait, people coming this way. It's your family."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Walter Steel and your mother" Matthew said.

Just then moments later Moira and Walter both burst into the room, with Moira coming over to look at her son.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Moira asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine mom" Oliver replied.

"I knew Detective Lance hated you but this taking it to far" Walter said.

"Fortunately, the evidence he has against Mr. Queen is circumstantial at best" Matthew said.

"You are?" Moira asked looking over sharply.

Walter glances over in surprise given they were so busy focused on Oliver, they didn't even notice the second man in the room.

"Matthew Murdock, a lawyer. Your son asked me to represent him. I run a private firm out of Hell's Kitchen, New York" Matthew said giving his typical introduction grin and handing Moira a business card.

"Nelson and Murdock? Where is your partner, Mr. Murdock?" Moira asked looking up from the card.

"Oh, we had a disagreement last year and went our separate ways. I never got around to changing those cards" Matthew replied.

"That's understandable" Walter said trying to be the peaceful negotiator as always.

Glancing at her son "I don't like some lawyer who we've never heard of her or did a background check on representing you. Certainly not one outside our family" Moira said less than pleased.

"Mom I trust him and either Murdock or I don't have a lawyer at all" Oliver said decisively.

"Fine" Moira said, although still unhappy.

* * *

Later that day in a courtroom

Oliver is being led into the courtroom by an officer alongside Mr. Murdock as they reach their seats, on at the table. Matthew places his suitcase and opens it with pulling out a folder.

"Docket 81941, People vs. Oliver Queen." The bailiff intoned. "Murder, aggravated assault, assault with intent, menacing and trespassing."

"What is your plea, Mr. Queen?" Judge Moss asked.

"My client is innocent" Matthew said rising to his feet before sitting back down.

"Plea accepted. Now onto the subject of bail" Judge Moss said.

"Your Honor," said District Attorney Kate Spencer as she stands to address the Judge "Mr. Queen's family owns a pair of private jets, and, well, on the subject of their wealth, I would point out that there is virtually no bail amount that can guarantee his presence at trial."

"It's a good thing the people's case is so circumstantial, and I'll be surprised if the defendant even needs bail given how badly this case is so far" Matthew said standing once more.

"Please explain Mr. Murdock" Judge Moss said.

"Certainly. First the only possible proof Detective Lance has presented so far is one image of my client removing a bag with a hood from a trash can. Something my client explained he threw in a public dumpster once getting outside" Matthew said, "And based off that being weeks ago the items in question are destroyed into a trash dumping ground somewhere outside of Starling City. The rest is nothing more than baseless theories."

Quentin can only glare at Murdock despite knowing it won't do any good giving he is glaring at a blind man.

"Then the matter of Detective Lance storming into the Queen Mansion to arrest my client without warning. And while there are times when a warrant is not required Detective Lance did not have grounds for any of those conditions, so he arrested my client on illegal grounds" Matthew said.

Opening the folder Murdock pulls out a picture with going up to Judge Moss handing it to her, who looks at the lawyer in confusion.

"Please explain Mr. Murdock why you are showing me a picture of The Hood" Judge Moss asked.

"Look at the date for when the security camera had taken it" Matthew said.

Judge Moss does exactly that with her eyes widening in surprise at the date and location.

"Proceed" Judge Moss replied.

Matthew turns back around to face the rest of the courtroom with holding up the picture before speaking "Here is a photo taken by a surveillance camera in a parking garage of The Hood in Krasnoyarsk, Russia around three months ago in July 2012. It would be impossible for my client to be this vigilante when he was trapped on an island in the North China Seas during this time."

"How do we know that Mr. Queen is not working with someone else who could be wearing that hood or that Mr. Queen was not on the island during this time?" Kate asked.

"You do not. However, do you have any proof of this? Proof that was not required by an acholic who verbally abused Thea Queen in public at a party years ago while drunk and driven by misplaced hatred for the death of his youngest daughter. There was multiple witnesses there so finding one shouldn't be hard" Matthew replied.

"No" Kate said.

"Then as far as I'm concerned you have no case so any and all charges need to be dropped against my client" Matthew said.

"I will make that call Mr. Murdock not you. This is my courtroom and it is one for laws. And by the law with the proof or rather lack of with all the circumstances surrounding Mr. Queen's presence here at all, I'm dismissing all charges" Jude Moss said.

"Thank you, your honor," Matthew said before heading back to the table where Oliver is.

"Very well your honor" Kate said.

Quentin unhappy proceeds to get up out of the bench and walks out of the courtroom.

Inwardly Oliver is pleased and actually surprised cause even he didn't think he would get off this easily.

* * *

Nighttime in the basement of Robert Queen's old steel Foundry

Closing the door Oliver and Diggle make their way down the stairs with Oliver flipping on the power switch lighting up the area. Diggle allows himself to take a brief look around in wonder. Given the last time he was down here, he was coming off from being poisoned and rather unhappy to discover his client is spending his nights running around as a vigilante.

Hearing movement to see Oliver over by the computer station and most surprisingly is Matthew Murdock taking a pair of bamboo sticks onto a wooden training dummy in a series of blows. Surprising since Murdock is dressed in dark clothes of a T-shirt and pants, with no glasses and is apparently able to perfectly hit the dummy.

"You're not really blind, are you? Why are you even here?" Diggle asked walking over to the computer set up.

"No, I'm blind but I can see through my other senses. And to answer your question I'm Daredevil" Matthew replied not even breaking his attacks.

"Right" Diggle said then looks at the monitors to see pictures of a man on them "Who is this?"

"Leo Muller a arms dealer from Germany who has come to The Glades to sell weapons. High powered assault rifles stolen from military bases and if that gets out on the streets they will become a war zone" Oliver said.

"This guy on your List?" Diggle asked.

"Yep. So, I'm going to go have a conversation with Muller and give him a chance to change his ways" Oliver said.

"I've heard how the devil of Hell's Kitchen does not ever kill, so kind of surprised you're not objecting over this" Diggle said.

"Your right I don't and until last year I saw taking a life no matter what was always wrong. Until I met Frank Castle and that changed. My way of putting evil people in hospitals and prison is effective. Until they get back out again, then people like Frank or Oliver are needed to do what people like me can't" Matt said stops his attacks and turns towards the bodyguard.

Diggle merely nods, though not entirely comfortable with Oliver doing cold-blooded executions, however.

"Besides Muller is a dirtbag who sells guns to terrorist groups like Al Qaeda, ISIS, HIVE or countries ruled by ruthless dictators. So, I'm not going to lose any sleep over his death if Oliver does kill him" Matt replied.

"It's not just this Frank Castle who changed your views" Diggle said.

"Let's just say I've lost a lot and that's changed me" Matt said knowing how Foggy and Karen both leaving him, with Elektra dying put him in a far darker place. Especially since he really doesn't run a law firm much and spends more time as Daredevil than anything else.

"How are you going to find Mr. Muller?" Diggle asked towards the archer.

"After I left the courthouse I did some discreet tracking and overheard his conversations, so I sent Oliver the info" Matt said.

Oliver silently heads over towards the table containing his munitions trunk with undoing the lock then lifts the lid. Pulling out his green cloth hood Oliver looks at for a moment before turning back towards Diggle and Matt.

"Grab your suit" Oliver said.

Matt merely nods before heading off to elsewhere in the basement.

"How did you end up meeting Murdock?" Diggle asked.

"A few nights after I took down Adam Hunt, I was in the process of telling a target from The List to change her ways when Daredevil showed up. The situation went south very fast, so we ended up saving each other lives" Oliver said.

"What was he doing in Starling? Tracking the same person?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah she was dealing in human trafficking and meth with trying to establish connections in Hell's Kitchen. We took her down" Oliver replied.

Diggle remains quite while Oliver returns to his trunk pulling out the rest of his suit.

* * *

At the docks in a warehouse

Mueller is showing off his merchandise to a couple of gang bangers.

"It's an M249 machine gun." Muller describes taking the weapon in question from his assistant and showing it off "Gas-powered, air-cooled, fires up to 800 rounds per minute."

Muller tosses it to the gang leader, who whistles in appreciation. Suddenly, the lights went out. Mueller looking around in alarm he grabs the gun out of the teen's hands.

"We need to move now" Muller yells.

Only the man never gets the chance as an arrow flies through the air hitting him in his right leg sending Muller to the ground. Three more men are taken down by arrows in their chests sending them to the ground, but alive given the arrows didn't hit anything vital.

Suddenly Matt in his red Daredevil suit, leaps off one of the trucks with landing right in the middle of the four men, one being the gang leader.

Pulling out his billy clubs Matt sends one down to the ground with a blow to the head and out of the fight. As the second man reaches for his firearm Matt kicks his left knee breaking it and striking him in the throat with the club sending the thug to the ground.

Hearing the movement of a knife Matt turns in just enough time to avoid getting stabbed, before blocking the next attack with one of his club's before sending a kick into the man's face. The impact and power behind Daredevil's foot breaks multiple bones in the criminal's face sending the man down to the ground painfully.

The gang leader some several feet away having grabbed the fallen machine gun points it at Daredevil.

"You move, and your head gets blown off" the gang leader yells.

"I'm not going to" Matt replied picking up on his hearing can tell Oliver's already moving into action.

Suddenly an arrow enters the gang leader's back causing him to drop the weapon and fall to the ground in serious pain and out of the fight.

Emerging from the darkness is The Hood with an arrow notched and pointed at Muller who is laying on the ground.

"Leo Muller" Oliver begins.

"You have failed this city" Matt finishes.

"Wait, please have mercy. What do you want?" Muller pleads afraid.

"Turn yourself into the SCPD and my friend here won't kill you" Matt said.

"That's very agreeable" Muller replied.

"Stay in prison" Oliver said.

"Like hell I will. I'll get out and I'll come for the both of you" Muller snarls angrily.

Not even bothering to say a word The Hood lets the arrow go right into Muller's heart killing him nearly instantly. After a second Matt can hear Muller's heart stop beating.

"I'll be heading back to New York but first I got something to take care of. See you around" Matt said.

"Same to you and thanks for the assist" Oliver said.

Moments later both Daredevil and The Hood leave the warehouse by a couple of windows on the far side.

* * *

Later in a public parking area

Judge Moss alongside a bodyguard are heading to a car, in the dimly lit area only for suddenly a billy club to strike the man in his head sending him to the ground out cold. But when the weapon hits the ground it was thrown in such a way to keep enough momentum that the club bounces off with returning to Daredevil only some feet away who expertly catches it in his right hand.

Seeing who it is Judge Moss backs up against the car in fear as Daredevil approaches closer, now standing only less than a foot away.

"I know you have taken money from various influential people including criminals and used to be one of Jason Brodeur's main judges he used to escape justice. You have a lot to answer for" Matt growls.

"And you think I'm going to just confess and go to prison? I won't and contrary to what people like you think, that doesn't work all that great. I might fear you but there is nothing you can do to get me to willing give a guilty plea. In fact, Devil of Hell's Kitchen, you have multiple criminal charges pending against you" Moss said.

"Really?" Matt asked before grabbing her head and smashing it against the window before forcing her to look at him then growling "Just how much of this do you think you can take?"

"I won't break" Moss said through a bleeding mouth.

Matt let's out a sigh of guilt while grabbing her left hand and starting to break her all of Moss's fingers. As Moss screams out in agony she glares at Daredevil.

"Here's the thing Moss, I'm not the worst thing in Starling City. The Hood is, and I have the Punisher on speed dial so either you go confess with telling the SCPD everything. Or I get to choose which one I want to call and your life as living person will end by tomorrow night, your call judge" Matt growls dangerously.

"You can't get Frank Castle here that quick" Moss said in one last desperate move.

"New York is right across the bay from Starling City, so yes I can" Matt replied.

"Fine" Moss said after a moment of debate.

"If you don't turn yourself in I'll know, and it won't be me coming back" Matt said warningly.

Letting go of the corrupt judge, Daredevil pointing one of his billy clubs upwards presses the button firing the grapnel hooks into the air where it eventually latches onto a building. Pressing down on the button, Matt is pulled up into the air as the steel cable retracts itself back into the club.

Moss watches as Daredevil vanishes into the darkness of the cold night.

* * *

At the SCPD building in the lieutenant's office

Sitting behind the desk is Frank Pike where across from him is Quentin Lance scowling.

"You can't be serious Pike" Quentin said angrily.

"I am Lance. You have made us the laughing stock of the city doing what you did, and your vengeance pursuit of Queen is a massive legal screw up. Moira Queen wanted to sue us and Oliver Queen the guy you hate so much kept her from having you removed from the SCPD entirely. I agree with her that there needs to be consequences" Pike said.

"Yeah well just thinks he can make up for getting Sara killed. Rich punk. I nearly had the Starling vigilante yet again Queen goes free" Quentin said angrily.

"Ok that's it, give me your badge and gun. You're off the force entirely unless you get your life cleaned up" Pike said resigned.

"What, you can't do this to me" Quentin said.

"I am. You are out of control Lance, you arrested an innocent man without even a warrant. How long before you're out of control rage and grief gets somebody innocent killed or worse? I'm not risking innocent lives because of you" Pike said sadly.

"Please just give me another chance" Quentin said.

"You've had five years of chances and used up all of them. You were once a good man and cop Quentin, but you're not one anymore" Pike said.

"I did some digging of my own into apparently The Hood's time in Russia and discovered Oliver Queen in a photo at a bar, filled with Bratva members. At least let me look into that" Quentin said.

"That photo is probably photoshopped or the guy just looks like Oliver Queen. Besides given your recent actions I'm not believing anything you say regarding the Queen family. Also if it is true going after one of the richest families in this city who might have ties to the Russian mob is not exactly a good idea regardless" Pike said.

Quentin stands up with angrily removing his badge and gun before placing them both on the desk before storming out of the office.

Pike let's out a tired sigh not enjoying what he had to do, but knows it was needed. Secretly he knows he'll hang onto Quentin's badge and gun so one day if he ever gets his act cleaned up, they will be here waiting.

Hearing footsteps Pike looks up tiredly to see Judge Moss standing in the doorway, clutching her left hand, with some bruising on her face and looking terrified to death.

"Lieutenant… I have confession to make" Moss said her voice wavering.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Let me know what you think in a review.**


End file.
